Eternal Souls
by Val76
Summary: Damon/OC/Klaus: Sequel to "Healing" and "The Heart of Klaus" - The newly discovered Hybrid joins forces with a previous resident of Mystic Falls, promising the unthinkable in an attempt to exact revenge on Klaus. This new alliance threatens the newfound relationship between Damon and Stephanie and forces Klaus to face his demons. Rated M for sex, language, blood. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Souls

_Author Note:_

_This is a sequel to "Healing" and "The Heart of Klaus". If you haven't read both, I encourage you to do so! Thanks and enjoy! As always, I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or its characters._

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Homeward Bound_

Stephanie Cole sat next to Damon Salvatore on the next flight back to the United States, leaning her head against his arm, looking up in awe at his flawless profile. _I love him so much. I still can't believe he's mine._

He looked down at her, a crooked smile gracing his lips, enjoying the undivided attention she gave him. _I love this girl and she's all mine. _"How are you feeling, Beautiful?"

She touched the werewolf bite on her neck, which had almost healed, leaving an odd-shaped mark that was still visible. "I feel pretty good, just a little tired."

Damon examined the mark, gently touching it. "It's taking its time healing, isn't it?" He tried to keep the growing concern out of his voice so he wouldn't worry her. _Note to self: find out what the hell Original Hybrid #2 did to her. There shouldn't be any marks left._

Steph nodded in response, closing her eyes. "I love you, Damon."

He kissed the top of her head. "Love you, too. Get some sleep."

As Steph drifted off, the images of Joseph, the newly discovered Hybrid, flooded her mind. He looked as if he could be Klaus's brother, for they shared similar features in their faces. She wondered if Klaus was busy hunting him, as he had sworn to do. Although her feelings for Klaus had subsided, they were still there and she couldn't help but worry a little about him. Connecting with Esther, the mother Witch, was a surreal experience that she would never forget. She suddenly wondered where the necklace went, her eyes opening wide. Her hand went to her throat.

"It's gone, Steph. You don't have it anymore," Damon replied gently.

"Does Klaus have it?"

"No idea. I took it off you and tried to give it to Elijah, but someone else grabbed it." His mind raced through the intense tousle he had with Joseph, Mikael's witch, and the other werewolf. With all the supernatural beings in such close proximity, any of them could have taken the necklace.

"Oh." She replayed the whole confrontation in her mind. "Did Mikael ever say what they needed to break Joseph's curse?"

"Nope. I hope it isn't another moonstone," he replied in a bored fashion. Taking her hand in his, he whispered, "Let's talk about what we are going to do when we get home."

Steph slowly smiled, remembering their last interlude in the remote little inn near the English countryside. Turning to look into his bright blue eyes, she whispered back, "What did you have in mind?"

Damon gave her his most intense smolder…

* * *

The front door to Steph's apartment swung open and Damon threw their bags into the living room. Feeling her pulse quicken and the sexual energy between them, Steph met his anxious gaze and immediately responded when he pressed his lips to hers, taking possession of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his dark hair. His hands took hold of her rear and he pulled her close, making her feel his desire for her through their jeans. They managed to move out of the doorway and into the living room. Suddenly, Steph felt a vibration against her thigh. She backed away and looked at Damon, questioning him silently if he was going to answer.

The fire in Damon's eyes began to subside as he mentally forced himself to focus on the phone instead of getting into Steph's pants. He took a deep, calming breath and pulled out the phone to see who was calling him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he answered the call, putting him on speaker. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the worst timing ever?"

"Well, hello to you too, Damon. Forgive me for checking to see if my brother and his girlfriend are okay after battling the new Hybrid on the block."

"Yeah, we're fine, Stefan, just sexually frustrated at the moment."

"In other words, your usual horny self. Call me later."

"Bye!" Damon ended the call, then tossed the phone on the couch. "Don't let me answer any more calls until I've had my way with you." He put his hands on her jacket and eased it off her shoulders. He brushed his finger across the mark on her neck and she slightly recoiled. His brow furrowed in concern. "Does that hurt?"

Steph reached up to touch it with her finger. "I don't know. It doesn't really hurt, it just feels weird. It's like a hot sensation through my body."

Damon stared at her for a moment. He went over and picked up the phone off the couch and began dialing Klaus's number.

"Damon. What do you want?"

"Have you found that Hybrid yet?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"I want to know what the hell he did to Steph. There's a mark on her neck where he bit her. It should have healed by now."

Klaus paused before responding. "It seems our new Hybrid friend has staked a claim on our Stephanie. Let me speak to her."

Damon hesitated, not really liking Steph having contact with him again, pushing the visions of them together out of his mind. He handed the phone to her.

"Klaus?"

"Hello, Love. How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay, just a little tired. Did he do something to me?"

"I'm afraid so. He has staked a claim on you by leaving his mark on your neck."

"I don't want to be 'marked' by him! How do I get rid of it?"

"You will need a witch's help. However, there are no guarantees."

"What does that mean?"

"He can summon you at any time, mark or no mark. You belong to him."

"What! This is ridiculous! He doesn't even know me. What good am I to him?" It suddenly hit her. "Joseph. He wants to get to you. He thinks he can use me to do that."

"Yes, and you will use your connection with him to tell me where he is."

Damon grabbed the phone away. "Hold up. I am taking her to our local witch friend and having this ugly thing removed from her so we don't have to deal with this Hybrid crap anymore!"

Klaus sighed. "Do not be hasty, Damon. You, my friend, are letting your jealousy interfere with good judgment. Then again, you have never been known for your good judgment, have you?"

"This conversation is over." Damon ended the call and threw the phone back on the couch. He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, feeling extremely pissed off. Steph walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his back.

"I'm sorry," Steph whispered.

Damon covered her hands with his. "What are you sorry for? You wouldn't have been bit if you hadn't tried to protect me. In fact, I am damn angry with you for doing that." He turned to look at her, his eyes turning dark and dangerous. "Don't ever do that again. I'm not worth you risking your life. Ever." _Don't be like Elena. I can't go through that again. _He placed his hand on her cheek and stared into her disbelieving eyes. He softened his voice. "I can take care of myself."

The anger flared inside Steph as she flung his hand off her. "So, it's okay for you to protect me but I can't protect you? What kind of macho bullshit is that?"

"This has nothing to do with the fact you're a woman, but the fact that you are still a baby vampire who has a lot to learn about her powers!" He shouted back.

"I jumped in because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you! Do you have any idea what that would do to me?" The hot tears began to sting her eyes as she angrily tried to hold them back.

The fury immediately left Damon's piercing blue eyes as he crushed his lips on hers, pulling her to him in a passionate embrace. She grasped his shoulders, holding him tight to her as she returned his kiss eagerly. They began peeling off each other's clothes frantically, desperate to become intimate again. "I need you inside me. Please," she begged as he released his hardness and felt him press his hips against hers. He brought them both down into the plush carpet, worshipping her body with hot kisses over her breasts, her tummy, and her inner thighs. He sat back on his knees, taking in the sight of her body once more before forcing her legs open and positioning himself over her opening. Rubbing his finger against her pleasure point, Damon extracted a satisfied moan from her and, giving her a confident and satisfied smirk, he thrust into her and she screamed out in a welcoming cry. She forced her hips upward to meet every powerful thrust he drove into her and they both gasped at the intense pleasure that each movement gave them. They reached their orgasms within moments of each other, screaming out in ecstasy. He rolled off her, then laid side by side, staring at each other with love and devotion.

As Damon stared at Stephanie, a feeling came over him that he had never experienced before. The words came tumbling out before he could think. "Move in with me, Steph."

She blinked in response, trying to absorb the words that were just spoken. _Oh, Boy. Big step. _"You want me to move in with you?" _Is he really serious?_

Damon studied her expression, trying to determine what she was thinking. _I figured she wouldn't hesitate. Did I screw something up that I don't know about? Oh, wait, she knows me too well and probably thinks that I'm being facetious._ _Well, for once, I'm not. _"Yeah, I do. I want those gorgeous green eyes of yours to be the first thing I see every time I wake up."

The emotion welled up in her and she felt as if she would tear up again. "I want that, too. It's just that, well, I've never lived with anyone since I left home. Adam had wanted me to live with him, but I really wanted us to be married before we lived together." She laughed nervously as she felt a twinge of sadness. "That's such a human expectation, isn't it? Doesn't really apply to me anymore, now that I'm…" She looked down at the floor.

"Marry me, then."

Steph's eyes grew wide. "You're not serious!"

"Serious as a stake through the heart."

She sat up and looked at him. "Damon, you don't have to do this! Just give me a little time to think about us living together. It's a big step for me."

Damon sat up and met her anxious gaze. "Steph, I am crazy in love with you. I really want…" The phone rang again, interrupting his sentence. "Fuck!" He stood up angrily and grabbed the phone. It was Klaus.

"What!"

"Forgive me, Damon. So sorry to interrupt your little homecoming with my ex-girlfriend. I have a line on our missing Hybrid friend. You will love to hear who he has partnered up with."

"Don't keep me in suspense," he replied dryly.

"Katerina Petrova."

Damon swallowed, hating the fact that her name still sparked feelings inside him. "Where are they?"

"Still in London, from what I've heard. I should have them cornered in no time."

"Good. Since you know where he is, you won't need Stephanie to locate him and I can get our witch to take this stupid mark off her neck."

"Again, I wouldn't be too hasty, Damon."

"I don't care, Klaus. Goodbye."

Damon ended the call and sat back on the floor next to Stephanie. "What is it?" She asked.

"Katherine strikes again."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Werewolves & Witches_

Klaus walked the streets of London, following his informant's directions. He had to give Ms. Petrova credit for having outrun him for over 500 years and he had learned not to underestimate the alluring brunette. The light from the moon lit the narrow path between an old hotel and bakery, further enhancing his already superior night vision. He knew he was getting close as her scent wafted past his nostrils. Turning the corner onto a main street, a ghostly figure slowly moved across the sidewalk. It turned to look at him, causing Klaus to stop dead in his tracks. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice as he stared at the image of the woman he loved so long ago.

"Marina," he whispered.

"Klaus," she responded before disappearing into nothingness. The long-buried pain of her death at his hands invaded his consciousness and he found himself fighting to keep his mind clear as he shifted his focus back to finding Joseph and Katherine. A sharp pain that started in his temples brought him to his knees as he struggled to find the witch responsible. The sound of high heels and hiking boots approached him, stopping in front of his pain-riddled body. Looking up, Katherine contracted her open palm into a fist and the pain suddenly stopped. The gleam of Esther's necklace caught Klaus's eye as the realization of what just occurred gave him a rare feeling of dread.

"500 years, Klaus. That's a long time to feel powerless against someone. Now that the tables are turned, you have a lot of making up to do. Let me start by congratulating myself for being at the right place at the right time so I could snag your mother's precious necklace. Enter Joseph here as my partner from the other side who has given me plenty of juicy information about your past and now I have the upper hand. So, let's discuss my rules of engagement. Every time you try to oppose me, I'll cause you pain, which I greatly enjoy. Therefore, I strongly suggest you do what I tell you."

Klaus gritted his teeth as he stood back up. "I do not answer to you or anyone else! You are going to give me my mother's necklace back before I tear your throat out."

Joseph stepped in-between them. "You will have to go through me first before you touch her." A spiteful laugh escaped Klaus's lips as he looked at his Hybrid enemy.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, Love, you managed to find another male suitor to come to your rescue. Now, Joseph, just a little friendly advice, Mate…she'll deceive you in the end, so you really should run while you can. Just ask the Salvatore brothers."

"We are flying back to Mystic Falls and you are coming with us." Katherine stated.

"Like I said, Love, I don't answer to you."

"What if I told you that Marina is there, waiting for you?" She watched the flicker of expression across Klaus's face. Katherine let out a triumphant laugh. "After all these years, Klaus, it feels so good to finally find your Achilles heel."

"Well, if you know so much, then you know that she tried to kill me."

"Is there anyone that hasn't tried to kill you? You just have a knack for bringing that out in people."

Klaus looked at Joseph. "I suppose you told her the whole sordid story, did you, Mate?"

"My father told me everything – about you, about Elizabeth…"

"Then you know that you should not utter that name in my presence." Klaus paused. "You made me see Marina, didn't you?"

"I could bring her back from the dead, if I wanted to," Joseph replied. "That would please you, wouldn't it?"

"No. Like I said, she tried to kill me. Why would I want her back?"

"To ease your guilty conscience, since she died at your hands."

"I don't have a conscience. I thought Mikael would have told you that."

"I think you do. At least, in this case."

"You're hallucinating. Now, let's get back to business. I want you gone. I don't fancy sharing the title of Most Powerful Hybrid in the world with anyone else. I would love to kill you right now, but I think you know something that you're not telling me. Something that would tip the scales in my favor, perhaps?" He studied Joseph, watching for a sign of weakness. _He is hiding something – I can sense it. How dare he bring Marina into this. Another reason he should die._

"No, Klaus. I believe it is you who is hallucinating. Seeing dead lovers and all…"

Klaus lunged at Joseph, but was brought to his knees once again by Katherine's power. "Fine! Stop whatever you are doing. Let's discuss this further once we are in the air."

Katherine smiled. "Good. I had a feeling you would see reason."

Slowly, he stood up to collect himself. "I have to go back home sometime. Why not now, when I can spend quality time with my father's new son?" He flashed his coldest, deadliest smirk at Joseph, who slightly flinched, giving Klaus all the satisfaction he needed.

* * *

"Miss Stephanie, and you, Boyfriend! You back already?" Rina, the petite Asian witch, was overjoyed and confused at the same time to see them walk through the door of her shop. "Did spell on ring work?"

Steph smiled. "Yes, it did. Now, I have another problem." She tilted her head slightly so that Rina could see the mark. Rina's eyes grew big as she stared at the werewolf mark.

"The mark of beast! Wait here!" She ran towards the back, disappearing behind some curtains. Damon and Stephanie exchanged glances.

Leaning over to Steph, Damon whispered, "She probably has one stashed in formaldehyde back there."

"Be nice, Damon," Steph whispered back harshly, but stifled a laugh nonetheless.

Rina came back with a very old book and opened a page with a drawing of different werewolf bite marks. None matched what was on her neck. "He's a hybrid, Rina. Does that have anything to do with it?" Steph asked.

"Maybe. I heard about Mikaelson hybrid completing transformation when he made first kill. Were you first one he bit?"

"I think so. I'm not sure."

"Even though he not kill you, I think the spell giving you Original strength was powerful enough to complete his transformation. He has full power now – vampire and werewolf."

"Just like Klaus…" muttered Steph.

Damon looked at Steph and spoke aloud what was going through her mind. "That's what Mikael needed to break Joseph's curse. His first kill. But, in this case, he got off easy with just biting you." He turned to look at Rina. "That still doesn't answer how to get that ugly thing off her neck."

"I can try. Do you still have Mother Witch necklace?"

Steph shook her head. "Someone took it. I don't know where it is."

"I hope to see it again someday. Come close." Rina placed her hand on Steph's arm, positioning her in front of the counter. Rina placed her other hand on the bite mark and began to chant. A warmth spread across her neck and Steph felt as if it were working. It continued for a while, then suddenly stopped as Rina removed her hand from the wound.

"Did it work?" Steph asked eagerly. She reached up and felt the site of the mark, which was now smooth and did not give her any sensation at all. Rina looked exhausted and she nodded meekly.

"Yes, it is gone."

Steph hugged Rina and thanked her. As she pulled away, she could tell Rina didn't seem herself. "Are you okay, Rina?"

"Very powerful spell, Miss Stephanie. I had to take spell off ring, too. I must go rest now." They watched her slowly disappear behind the curtains again.

"I hope she'll be okay," Steph said, concerned.

"She's a tough old bird. I wouldn't worry about her. Come on, let's go back to your place and finish what we started," Damon flashed his crooked smirk, then attempted to kiss her, but she held him back.

"Before we do anything, shouldn't you get all your phone calls out of the way?"

Damon muttered. "Okay, I'll call Stefan." He dialed as soon as they stepped outside Rina's shop.

"Damon. Perfect timing," Stefan's voice was unusually business-like.

"See? Now why can't you do the same for me?"

"I am choosing to ignore that comment for now because we have a problem. I need you to come back home."

"Why?"

"Katherine called and she wants to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see her."

"She's teamed up with Joseph and they are coming here tomorrow."

"And I care because?"

"They've threatened to make our lives miserable if we don't cooperate. They've got some big plan that they want us involved in."

"Ugh, we just got off a long-ass flight and I really don't want to get on another plane for at least another month."

"Stop whining and come home. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Fine. I'm bringing Steph with me."

"That may not be a good idea."

"I sure as hell am not leaving her alone again. Look what happened last time!" _Her ex shows up and tries to sweep her off her feet – no way am I letting her out of my sight._

"Fine. Both of you – get here as soon as you can." He hung up.

Looking at Steph, Damon let out a sigh of exasperation. "Sorry, Baby, it's time to fly the friendly skies. Again."

Steph matched his exasperated sigh. "What is so urgent that can't wait at least a few days?"

"Katherine is involved. Need I say more?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Echoes of the Past_

As the three settled into their first-class seats on board the next flight to the United States, Klaus's eyes remained locked on the new Hybrid's. _Besides the fact he inherited the worst of Mikael's features, there is something odd about him that I cannot figure out._ A last-minute passenger quickly boarded the plane as the engines roared to life. He sat down next to Klaus, nodding politely to Katherine and Joseph.

"Well it's about bloody time you showed up! I thought you of all people would be anxious to spend quality time with your new brother, being the noblest of Mikaelsons and all," Klaus exclaimed.

Elijah gave Klaus a stern but slightly relieved look. "I told you to call me when you had found them. Thank goodness you left a trail for me to follow."

Klaus enjoyed the immense satisfaction of taking his adversaries by surprise as it was plain that Elijah's arrival was disturbing to them both. "Yes, well it doesn't matter now. We're all here together. Perhaps it's time for some truth or dare." He leaned forward, facing Katherine. "Look at you, Love. An all-powerful witch now. I know for certain that necklace alone did not give you such powers. I imagine it had something to do with Qetsiyah and that cure you were forced to take. Am I right?"

"Or maybe your mother just decided to help me. After all, she did try to kill you."

He took a deep breath, ruminating on the many foes that had tried to kill him. However, it was always the ones who he cared about that hurt him the most. "You know, Katerina, I am going to be honest with you. I was very fond of you once. If you hadn't betrayed me, perhaps we might have been friends."

"I don't see how, since I would have been dead."

"Maybe not. I might have spared your life. Well, I guess we'll never know. Oh, and by the way, if you think you'll be able to tap into the full power of my mother's necklace, you can't. While I was hunting you down, Elijah was busy hiding the relics that were used to bring Esther back. You will never find them. As for you, Joseph, I want to know what Father told you about me."

"You mean nothing to him. You are a disgrace and he says you deserve to suffer."

Klaus laughed with great amusement. "As if I hadn't heard that a million times before! No, I want to know what makes you think you can defeat me. I am more powerful than you."

Joseph stared back at him. "You are your own worst enemy. All I have to do is hold up a mirror to cause your destruction." He then looked at Elijah. "You are going to help me, Brother. How many times has he forced you into a box to serve his own purposes? Think about it!"

Elijah breathed quietly with his head down, closing his eyes. "I know nothing about you. You came out of nowhere. Where have you been all this time?"

"All you need know of me is that I had the pleasure of meeting Silas before his demise. He gave me the gift of contacting the dead."

"Well, despite the fact we share the same father biologically, you have given me no reason to trust you." Elijah stared hard at Joseph.

"I bet Rebekah will think differently."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Joseph stood up suddenly and pointed toward the exit door. A steady stream of ghosts from Rebekah's past flashed in front of Klaus and Elijah – all of them Klaus had killed. Once the images were gone, Joseph whispered, "That's all it will take with her. She hates you for every one of those instances."

_Now I am really mad. How dare he invade my past? _Klaus stood up angrily, then felt a rush of wind as the surroundings of the plane seemed to disintegrate in front of his eyes. "What are you doing?" he shouted. He was alone in a swirling wind gust. Everything was gray. He couldn't move. A wicked laugh pierced the rushing noise of the wind. It was Elizabeth. Then, the pain in his head started again and he fell to his knees. Time felt as if it had stopped and he had no idea where he was. The wind grew louder and his confusion angered him so that he screamed out. Suddenly, he found himself in a pitch dark room. It smelled as if it were a cave or a basement – damp and cold. As he tapped into his powers, he was able to see a small glimmer of something on the floor. It was a lighter. He flicked it on and found himself in a room full of skeletons. As he walked angrily towards every direction, an invisible wall blocked him. The room had been spelled so that he couldn't leave.

* * *

Damon and Stephanie arrived in Mystic Falls just in time for the scheduled "meeting" and made their way up the walk towards the Salvatore boarding house. Steph was in awe at the size of the beautiful home and realized she still had not seen Damon's home in KC yet. _And he wants me to marry him and live there. Big step. _She held his hand as he used his key to unlock the door and walk inside. He led her into the main room and she suddenly felt overwhelmed at all the eyes on her. An attractive man with a gentle grace and compassion in his eyes walked up to her and extended his hand. "Hello, Stephanie. I'm Damon's brother Stefan." She smiled, studying his features trying to identify any resemblance to Damon. "Damon's told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Stefan," Steph replied. _Wow, he's so nice. Is he for real?_

A beautiful blond vampire joined Stefan's side and Steph knew immediately who she was. "You must be Rebekah." She shook her hand cautiously, as if deciding what to say.

"Hello, Stephanie. I can see why my brother was so taken with you."

A blush spread across Steph's face as she watched Rebekah's friendly expression change into disgust as she exhaled, "Bastard that he is."

Looking around the room, Steph recognized Joseph and then looked long and hard at Katherine. Her dark hair and exotic features were hard not to notice. She was gorgeous. _No wonder Damon fell in love with her, and her doppelganger. _Katherine was staring at her with a satisfied smirk on her face, as if she knew a big secret no one else did. The gleam of Esther's necklace caught her eye. She started to say something, but Damon squeezed her hand, silently asking her to stifle her discovery.

"Katherine," Damon said in almost a monotone, slightly nodding in her direction.

"Oh, Damon, you are looking almost as yummy as the last time we…you know," Katherine said in her most flirtatious manner as she stood and walked up to him. Steph watched his reaction and saw the disdain in his eyes.

"And you, Katherine, are starting to look your age. Finally! What's the matter? Humanity not agreeing with your evil ways so you've resorted to stealing what doesn't belong to you?" Damon said in a mocking tone, gesturing towards the necklace.

Katherine flinched slightly, looking very pissed off for a brief moment. She collected herself and resumed a confident smirk, fingering the pendant at her neck fondly. "You have no idea what we are about to tell you, do you?"

"Again, why should I care?" Damon responded lazily.

"Look a little closer. There were some interesting side effects to the cure that I think you should see." She stepped up so that they were nose-to-nose, causing Steph to tense a bit. Katherine raised her hand, causing Damon to wince in pain as he held his head in his hands. She quickly dropped her hand back down to her side with a satisfied smile.

"What the fuck was that?" He scolded as he rubbed his forehead.

Giving a little laugh, Katherine responded as she walked back to Joseph's side, "Well, it turns out that I inherited a few little witch tricks, courtesy of Qetsiyah. When she created the cure, she poured a little of herself into it, I'm sure to protect her dear Silas. However, these little tricks were lying beneath the surface and I had no idea they were there. Until, I met this handsome creature," she linked her arm with Joseph's, "and we shared a night of amazing, unbridled passion. It was the best sex I had ever had…oh, sorry boys…forgot you were in the room for a moment!" Damon and Stefan both rolled their eyes at the same time. "Anyways, I woke up the next morning and I looked younger! Unfortunately, not as young as I did, but still better. With Esther's necklace in my possession, my powers are complete. Now, I have the best of both worlds."

Damon exhaled in frustration. "Okay, so you were a total bitch as a vampire and now you're a total bitch as a Doppelganger/Witch person, or whatever you are now. Why should I give a damn?"

Katherine tisked at him. "So hasty, Damon. Look at my Joseph here. He is what I've been waiting for. Together, we can finally take down Klaus. He's going to pay dearly for all the years he hunted me and I am not going to make it easy on him."

"Look, I am willing to live and let live where Klaus is concerned. So, this really has nothing to do with me!" Damon shouted.

Looking over her shoulder at Stefan, Katherine commanded, "Bring her out."

Stefan nodded reluctantly, then gazed over at Damon and whispered, "I'm sorry, Brother." Everyone watched as he walked into the other room for a moment, then returned with a pretty little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes who looked just like Damon. She appeared to be around four or five years old. Stephanie marveled at the little girl, then looked at Damon, whose face had become white with shock.

"Katherine, what the hell did you do?" Damon muttered in anger, eyes glistening with fear and sadness as the little girl approached him. He closed his eyes and turned his back.

Confused, Steph looked over at Stefan. "Who is she?"

Stefan's eyes glistened as he responded. "This is Carmen. Our little sister."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Living Ghosts_

Damon's anger flared as he shot Katherine a hateful look. "Send her back. Now!"

"Oh, no, Damon. Not yet. You remember how she died? Well, it turns out that she carried a specific gene that caused her demise. You carry it, too. I need that human anomaly in your blood, along with a few other things, to annihilate Klaus and rid all of us from him once and for all."

Carmen walked in front of Damon and he gazed at her, fighting back tears. "Why are you sad, Brother?"

"You're not supposed to be here. You need to go back to where you came from." Damon's words were overly harsh. Carmen gave him a final look and, defeated, faded into nothingness.

"If you don't help us bring down Klaus, I will activate that gene with my magic and you will join her in the land of the dead," Katherine spewed.

Steph gasped, then Damon turned back around and looked at Katherine coldly. "Bitch!"

Looking over at Stefan with a silent plea, Steph saw nothing but sorrow in his eyes. She stepped up to Katherine, invading her personal space. "Do you really hate Klaus so much that you would threaten Damon? You never really loved him, did you? I know I'm new to all this Mystic Falls drama, but something tells me that there's another reason you want to destroy Klaus. This is more than just a revenge trip." She studied Katherine with her eyes locked onto hers. She knew she was hiding something. Katherine regained her composure before speaking.

"Ah, Stephanie. Klaus's former lover, or, should I say, recent lover? Can't say I blame you. If I didn't hate him so much I would have tried to lure him into my bed. I've heard he's amazing. Of course, so was Damon." She winked at him, but he scowled in return. "That is the one thing we have in common: our beautiful Damon. But, to answer your question, yes, this is nothing more than me wanting revenge. He stole centuries from me and I wish to wipe him off the face of the earth. Now that I have Joseph, it's time for a new Hybrid to take power."

The rage exploded out of Steph and she slapped Katherine as hard as she could. Katherine barely winced, then gave her a cold, cruel smile. "Defending the honor of your two heroes? Believe me, Honey, they aren't as heroic as you think they are and they certainly don't deserve any mercy." Steph raised her hand again, but Damon stopped her.

"Don't bother, Steph. She's not worth it," Damon muttered, holding her back.

"How do we know that Joseph won't do to us what Klaus has done to us in the past?" asked Stefan.

Joseph stepped up. "You have all been betrayed by Klaus. All you have to do is help us and I promise you this: a permanent bridge to the other side where you can associate with the dead whenever you want – supernatural or otherwise. The little Salvatore girl is proof of what I can do." Everyone exchanged anxious glances and it was clear that the thought of seeing loved ones that had passed on was enticing. "Is there anyone here that thinks Klaus deserves any mercy?" After a moment of silence, Joseph looked around the room, then settled on Damon. "Unlike the other hybrid, I am willing to be reasonable and give you a moment to make your decision."

Damon took a deep breath. "No need." He extended his arm. "Here's my blood. Take it."

Katherine grinned in triumph and said, "I knew you wouldn't be able to deny me, Damon. You never could."

Steph looked at Damon in shock. "You're going to help them destroy Klaus, just like that? Why?"

The blank, emotionless stare he gave her was one that Steph had never seen before. "Why not? He's done plenty to screw me over and if I can see Carmen again anytime I want, it's worth it to me." Steph looked at him incredulously. In response, he whispered to her, "Selfish, remember? This is the real me, Steph. I don't want to die and if that means Klaus has to die so I can live, so be it. A small price to pay so that I can stay here with you."

_Can I really let them go after Klaus? I still love him. I love Damon more. _Tears came to her eyes and she went into his arms. Damon stroked her hair as he held her close. He looked over at Katherine. "So, when do we do this?"

"Unfortunately," Katherine replied, "It has to be at midnight on the next full moon. So, you have about two weeks to…do whatever." She rolled her eyes at the end of her sentence.

"You don't know where my brother is," Rebekah stated.

"I know exactly where he is," Katherine replied. "He's in a nice, secluded prison and I am going to keep him there until it's time for the ritual. Don't bother looking for him. He's not quite here anymore."

Looping her arm through Joseph's, Katherine walked out with him, reminding everyone that she would be in touch.

The room was silent for what seemed an eternity. Stefan looked at Rebekah. "Are you okay with this?"

Her expression was one of confusion and sadness. "I'm not sure. I need some time to think. Let's go to bed. I'm tired." She grasped Stefan's hand and led him upstairs.

Pausing in front of his brother, Stefan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk. When you're ready." Damon nodded in return as Stefan and Rebekah left the room and went upstairs.

Damon went over and poured two glasses of bourbon. He gazed at Steph and knew what she was thinking. "Come sit with me. I know you're dying to ask questions."

Steph sat down with him on the couch and accepted the glass he handed to her. "It's obvious you loved that little girl. Tell me about her."

Swallowing a sip of bourbon, Damon smiled to himself. "Pure joy and innocence. That was my Carmen. I was eight when she was born. Stefan was two. I used to watch my parents lavish all their attention on Stefan, so I felt like she was getting the shaft, just like me. My mother didn't last much longer after Carmen was born, so I helped take care of her. We just…bonded. She looked like me, acted like me, everything. Taking care of her was the only responsible thing I did, until she died. Then, I just didn't give a damn anymore. My dad never did give a shit about me. It was always Stefan. To be honest, Steph, you're the only other person besides Carmen in my whole life that has truly loved me unconditionally. Even Elena tried to make me a 'better man' or 'show my good side.' That's why I'm doing this. I get to spend eternity with my two favorite girls." He flashed her a smirk, but it still carried a hint of sadness.

She shook her head as she contemplated everything he told her. "Damon, I don't think my connection with Joseph is completely gone. I have a bad feeling about all this and I know they aren't telling us everything."

"Well, we've got some time to do a little detective work. In the meantime…"

Steph leaned over and placed her lips on his. "Let's not talk anymore. I'm anxious to see your bedroom."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you now? I'm glad you find sex as therapeutic as I do." He took her glass from her and set it down on the coffee table. They went upstairs and Steph examined Damon's magnificent four-poster bed with black satin sheets.

She turned to him with a knowing glance. "You said you could picture me wrapped up in your black satin sheets. I guess it's time to make that image a reality." Steph quickly stripped off her clothes and climbed into his bed, wrapping the sheet around her body as she sat up, staring at him with lust in her eyes.

Damon's eyes grew darker. "Just when I thought you couldn't look more sexy…"

"I think you'll make these sheets look just as good if you join me."

He took his turn to strip off his clothes and crawled into bed with her, weaving his fingers through her hair and cradling her head as he kissed her passionately. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips, his voice husky with desire. "I meant what I said. I want you to marry me." He stared into her eyes. "As soon as all this shit with Katherine is over. What do you say?"

She found it so easy to get lost in his eyes and it frightened her to think of never seeing him again. Nodding with an accepting smile, Steph replied, "Yes. I will marry you." Damon's expression radiated relief and joy at the same time and all Steph could think about was how beautiful he looked and how much love she felt for him at that moment. Crushing her lips to his, Steph pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched her back as he ran his fingers across her breasts. In one quick movement, Damon thrust himself into her as she wrapped her legs around him. Crying out with pleasure, Steph moved her hips against him, meeting each thrust until they both found their release within moments of each other.

They had both fallen asleep. Soon, a voice woke Steph from her slumber. "Miss Stephanie!" She sat up and looked around the room. The ghostly figure of Rina stood at the foot of the bed. Gasping silently, Steph stared and realized that she wouldn't be seeing this unless Rina was dead.

"What happened?" Her voice was weak and barely above a whisper.

"I took on powerful spell to help you. It was too much for me. There are evil forces at work. I help you if I can…"

Rina disappeared into the darkness. "Wait! Come back!" Steph shouted, waking Damon.

He sat up and looked at her, noticing how panicked she was. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Who did you see?"

"It was Rina. She's dead because of me." Steph began to cry.

Damon kissed her temple and stroked her cheek. "What did she say?"

"She said there's evil. She said she would help if she could…"

"Hey, she had to have known what the risks were to do that spell. Don't feel guilty."

"I can't help it, Damon."

"Well, then you can make it up to her by not making her death in vain. Tomorrow, we find out more about this Joseph character and see if he's the real deal. Now, go back to sleep. I'm gonna go talk to Stefan."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Burden of Guilt_

Many hours had passed. Klaus sat against the cold wall, resting his head in his hands. A dull ache persisted in his temples and the constant sounds of distant voices and apparitions of people he had killed refused to subside. "Enjoy your new powers, Katerina, because I will get out of here and you will regret crossing me!" He stood angrily, finally losing his patience. It was dark and he kept it that way most of the time, occasionally flicking the lighter on out of boredom. A slight breeze blew through the room and Klaus knew he was no longer alone. A string of torches hanging on the walls came to life with fire, almost blinding him. The flames settled down as he laid eyes upon her as she stood in the center of the room. _It can't be. This is just a fucking mind trick. _"You are not real." The pain of seeing her again, this close, pulled at his heart and he fought it with all his strength. Yet, he could not tear his gaze away.

Marina smiled calmly. "Hello, Klaus. I didn't think I would ever get to see you again. I've missed you." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Klaus turned his back to her. "I want you to leave."

"Please don't be that way. I had to fight so hard to find you again. I don't know how long I can stay here. I just had a feeling that you needed me."

"I don't need anyone. I'm the monster that killed you, remember?"

"I was supposed to die. It was my destiny."

Klaus turned to her, fury burning in his eyes. "That is exactly why it was a mistake for me to ever get involved with you! Your death proved to me that I was not the most powerful creature in the world. I couldn't save you! I couldn't change your destiny! I couldn't do a bloody thing to keep you with me! It was a waste of time and I never, ever want to go through hell like that again!" _She's even more beautiful than I remember. Congratulations, Katerina. You've found the best way to kill me._

Marina stared at him, tears running down her cheeks. "I still love you, Klaus. That's my curse that I have to bear for the rest of eternity. I know about all the horrible things you've done since I died. You know what? I am willing to forget about everything if you would just tell me that you still love me."

Shaking his head in denial, Klaus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I asked you to leave." He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to scream at her. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his arm. His eyes snapped open, wide with shock. He looked into her eyes and saw shock there as well.

"I didn't think I could touch you! How is that possible?" She looked up at him, wide-eyed with wonder.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Klaus found himself speechless. His desire for her resurfaced with a vengeance and he found it hard to fight it. "Marina, I can't tell you what you want to hear." A single tear fell from his eye as he struggled to break away from her stare. He couldn't do it. She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek, slowly running her thumb across his lips.

"Please kiss me. It's been so long," she begged quietly. Marina's voice was soothing to him.

He resisted for what felt like an eternity, still unable to break away from her mournful brown eyes. The memories flooded his mind of their time together in Seattle and he realized that he was fooling himself. Pulling her close, savoring her sweet scent, he quickly pressed his lips to hers, possessing her once again. She weaved her fingers in his hair as his hands roamed her back. As he gently backed away to look at her again, still in disbelief that she was here with him, he caressed her face with a tenderness that surprised even himself. Studying her from top to bottom, he murmured, "You have matured."

"I've been through a lot. Unfortunately, my death didn't stop me from continuing my witch training and I've also had to deal with Elizabeth, on occasion."

Klaus's insides churned at the sound of her name. "What did that harlot do to you? I swear I will find a way to…"

Marina placed her hand on his chest. "No, my love, she has not harmed me! She's nothing more than an essence. I have not actually seen her since…that night." She rested her head on his chest and he put his arms around her. "Her occasional interference just made me stronger and increased my resolve to find you." She paused, holding him tighter. "I met your mother recently. She told me about your girlfriend, Stephanie, and how she saved you. Believe it or not, I hoped that you would find love again."

"I never loved anyone else since you. She, somehow, fell in love with me."

"Why wouldn't she? You rescued her, and you are quite charming when you want to be."

Klaus softly chuckled. "Yes, well, it worked on you, didn't it?" He paused, trying to hide the slight fear in his voice. "Have you met anyone?"

She smiled, looked up at him, and shook her head. "There could never be anyone else for me. Training to be a white witch is almost like joining a nunnery."

He was amused, but felt relieved at this and did his best to hide it. "Can you help me get out of here?"

"I wish I could, but I have no access to my powers on this side. You can blame Elizabeth for that."

His anger began to build as he thought of the witch that betrayed him with his brother, Kol and how she tried to ruin his life and Marina's. Then, it was as if his full senses were restored. _I know where I am…this is the portal in the cave. Except, this time, I'm on the inside instead of the outside. I have to find that amulet. If it falls into the wrong hands, Elizabeth could come back. I have to destroy it. Is it still here? _He stepped back out of their embrace and looked at her curiously. "Marina, where's your amulet?"

The look of fear took hold in her eyes and she shook her head. "It has to stay hidden. If you find it, I may not be able to stay here with you."

"I have to get out of here. Katerina is using my mother's necklace to torture me and she will continue to abuse that power if I don't stop her. That amulet is still linked to Elizabeth! She is still around and I need to find it before anyone else does!"

"I've missed you so much! I want to stay!"

_I have to tell myself that this isn't real. I am hallucinating. I cannot go through the pain of losing her again. _Strengthening his resolve, he gently took her hand. "I need you to leave now, Marina."

Her expression quickly turned sad. "Why?"

"Because I don't think you're really there. This is some mind trick to make me lose my senses. I won't let anyone do that to me. Do you understand?"

"I need you, my love! Please don't send me back!"

He closed his eyes at her words, which stung him like a thousand needles. "You cannot stay, Love. I do not want you here anymore. You won't like what you're about to see."

She slowly backed away, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please tell me you still love me?"

Looking down at the ground, Klaus closed his eyes, fighting the urge to confess how much he missed her and that he did still love her. Shaking his head, "I cannot love you, Marina. Never again." She stared at him in shock. The pain ate at him until he exploded with anguish. "Leave me! Now!" Suddenly, she disappeared and the flames of the torches dimmed in her absence. He fell to his knees and felt the weight of crushing sadness fall on his shoulders. A shuffling of feet caught his attention and he looked toward a new glimmer of light, as if coming from a doorway. He stared at it for a while, then saw a figure approaching him. A wave of relief washed over him as his brother stood over him. "Elijah! Get me out of here!"

He stared down at his younger brother with a cold, remote stare. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Niklaus. You haven't suffered enough yet." Elijah turned towards the sound of footsteps, then calmly said, "I think he needs another shock, Katherine." Once she came into view, she raised her hand and Klaus screamed out in pain.

Giving Elijah a hurtful glance, Klaus managed to utter the all-too familiar words, "you betrayed me." In response, Elijah gestured to Katherine and she lowered her hand, causing the pain to stop. As he focused his eyes on Katherine, she smiled coldly at him as she held up Marina's amulet with the three gemstones: a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald.

"Looking for this? Well, don't worry, I'll take extra good care of it. You could almost say that this is my new lifeline."

Klaus looked at Katherine in disgust. "What are you plotting now?"

"I had an interesting chat with Elizabeth when I found this amazing little trinket. She appeared in front of me the moment I held it in my hands. Boy, does she hate you! I know everything now! Did you enjoy your little reunion with Marina? Your one true love?"

In retaliation, Klaus lunged at her, but was blocked by the invisible wall. His anger and hatred for her permeated every muscle in his body. "You are going to pay for every single thing you have done to me! Elijah, you are no longer my brother! I will never, ever forgive you for this!"

Elijah stood, expressionless, and stared at Klaus. Katherine looked unphased as the two linked arms and walked out of the cave, leaving Klaus alone again. The darkness set in and he sat down against the wall, trying to channel the rage he felt upon one single thing: revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Dark Visions_

Damon patiently knocked for a second time on Stefan's bedroom door. "Stefan! Please tell me that your Original girlfriend didn't accidentally kill you in the heat of passion! Open the door!"

The door opened quickly and Stefan frowned at his brother. "Do you have to keep making jabs at Rebekah?"

"Yes, I do. It's my job as your brother to annoy you. What the hell took you so long anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was writing in my journal."

"Oh, good, I'm not interrupting anything important. Now, we need to talk." Damon ignored Stefan's eye roll as he walked in and looked around to make sure they were alone. "Where is Beks anyway?"

"She went to find Elijah so they can talk about what's going on. She hasn't heard from him and she's worried."

"I bet he's helping Katherine. He did have a thing for her once. Who knows? Maybe he finally had enough of Klaus."

Stefan sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "I don't think I can let you do this ritual. We can't trust Katherine and we sure can't trust Joseph."

"Stefan, this is Carmen we're talking about! An innocent kid that didn't deserve to die! You don't remember, do you? That's because you were so busy being Dad's perfect little buddy to pay any attention to her! She would try to follow you around and you would just ignore her. She'd come crying to me because I was the only one that was there for her!"

"Damon, do you think I haven't felt anything all these years? All my time as the 'Ripper' included trying to erase the guilt I felt about our sister! You won't believe me, but I loved her too and seeing her again broke my heart. But, I know how close you two were and I understand why you want to be able to see her whenever you want. I'm telling you – something is not right about all this. Think about it! Katherine's got a hidden agenda that is more than just getting revenge on Klaus! I know her too well."

Damon took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "She's just using me again, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact. She has a way of getting to you and finding your weaknesses. Nothing's changed."

Damon stared at Stefan, hating to admit to himself that he was right. "Speaking of weaknesses, I asked Stephanie to marry me."

Stefan's eyes grew slightly wide. "Serious?"

Swallowing in response, Damon nodded. "Serious this time, Bro. She's perfect for me and I love her. What can I say? I'm finished dating and screwing around. I'm ready for a real commitment."

A slow, proud smile crossed Stefan's face. "Then, I am truly happy for you." He stood up from the bed. "Which is even more reason for us to make sure you don't screw it up and sacrifice your blood for this ritual that could cost you your life."

"Steph thinks she's still connected to Joseph from that bite. Our witch friend, Rina, recently bit the dust when she took away the bite mark. Then, her ghost showed up this evening and Steph got all kinds of warnings that 'evil is here' and all that. A lot of freaky shit going on here."

Stefan placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Too true. We're going to get to the bottom of it all. However, now that you told me about your upcoming nuptials, we are going to work together to make sure that you live to see your wedding day. Agreed?"

Damon hid his smile as best he could. "Fine, just don't get too heroic on me, okay? The last thing I want to do is worry about you. I'm gonna need you as my best man."

Softly laughing to himself, Stefan replied, "I'll do my best. I'll try to catch up with Rebekah and see if she found Elijah. Maybe he can shed some light on all this. You and Stephanie need to find a way to contact Rina and get us some witch help from the other side."

* * *

Stephanie fell into a troubled sleep after Damon had left her. She dreamed of Rina, milling about in her little shop in KC, apparently looking for something.

"Miss Stephanie, look at this!" Rina held open a large, ancient book and a 3D image appeared, hovering over the yellowed pages. It was an amulet with three stones: a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald. Each one fell out, then dissolved into dust. The empty spaces that once held the jewels began to drip blood, saturating the book and running over the counter. "The balance of power. The portal. You must fix before too late!" An image of a large, hidden cave appeared behind her. Then, a dark whirlwind enveloped Rina, making her disappear.

She woke suddenly, startled at the disturbing vision. _What am I supposed to do? I don't understand. _Stephanie put on her bathrobe and made her way down the hallway toward the male voices. She stood in front of the door, staring at Stefan and Damon as they suddenly stopped their discussion and looked at her.

"You okay, Babe?" Damon raised an eyebrow, noticing her distressed expression.

Steph shook her head and went into Damon's comforting embrace. She explained the visions she had in her dream and asked what they thought.

After a moment of thought, Stefan spoke up. "Damon? Didn't Carmen like to play in that cave behind the old wood shed?" He nodded in response. "Until the day she told you it was haunted?"

A new spark of determination was evident in Damon's eyes as he said, "I think we should check it out."

* * *

It felt colder in the cave as the remaining light of the torches dimmed. They flared up whenever a new presence crossed over into the room. Some would speak to Klaus, some would just stare at him. He grew weary of the attempted torture of his subdued conscience and was taken off guard at the footsteps approaching.

"Klaus! What happened to you?" Stephanie was aghast at Klaus's filthy appearance and slightly disturbed expression. She started to run towards him, but Damon held her back.

"I'm not sure I like that crazed look in his eye." Damon looked at Stefan and he waved his hand, gesturing that he knew what to do.

Stefan walked up to Klaus and stood in front of him. "Klaus?"

"Stefan," he responded quietly, "come to watch me descend into madness?"

"Are you there yet?"

Klaus chuckled softly. "I'm over a thousand years old. It's going to take a lot more than a matter of hours to achieve that with me. Now, I hope you realize that Joseph is nothing more than a puppet in all this. He has no real power. It's all a charade."

"Yeah, we'd like to believe that, but bringing little kids back from the dead kind of disturbs us enough to where we might think otherwise," Stefan responded.

Looking at Stephanie, Klaus smiled. "My beautiful Stephanie. You will help me get out of here, won't you, Love?"

She quickly responded, "I don't know if I can."

"Use your link to him."

"Joseph? How?"

"Come here."

Steph looked at Damon, silently asking permission. He gently released her in his direction. Klaus stood up and held out his hand. She cautiously extended her hand and he grabbed it, pulling her to him until they were nose-to-nose. The sexual tension was still palpable between them, but Stephanie chose to block it out as she closed her eyes, not sure what to expect next.

Klaus bore his fangs and his eyes turned yellow as he harnessed his hybrid powers. He bit her in the same place as Joseph had, ignoring Damon's objection in the background. Steph fell to the ground, convulsing as her eyes turned yellow. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Klaus.

"I see what Joseph sees. He is with Katherine and she is asleep. The amulet I saw in my dream! It's on the table next to her bed. A black mist is hovering over her and there's a voice coming from it. She's saying, 'Just as I gave you your powers, you will give power to my life force and make me anew. The balance of power has shifted in my favor." A pair of glowing eyes appeared in the mist, then a female voice growled, "Niklaus!" An invisible force pressed Stephanie's back to the ground and her eyes returned to normal. Shaking her head to clear the visions, she carefully sat up as Damon rushed to her side. The three watched Klaus as the mist appeared in the cave and swirled around him, shrieking with an evil laugh, making him disappear in front of their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_AUTHOR NOTE: I have designated actual quotes from "The Vampire Diaries" in bold print. As previously stated, I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or any quotes from the show._

_Chapter 7: Welcome to Hell_

A long, black corridor that seemed to have walls that were not solid, stretched endlessly in front of Klaus as he looked around, trying to understand where he had been taken this time. Any tinges of fear he felt were turned to anger as he boldly walked forward. "I don't scare easily! So, whoever is behind all this, you need to show yourself!" The sound of bubbling liquid, followed by the scent of blood caused his vampire instincts to kick into gear as he looked down to the left, where the sound was coming from. He stopped in his tracks as he stared at the river of blood that flowed along the strange walkway. The face of every person he had ever killed appeared in the bloody water, staring at him with hatred. The faster Klaus walked, the faster the river flowed. He could not escape it. The scent of the blood held his attention and he could not turn away. As the faces became more and more recent, Klaus suddenly began to feel uncomfortable and, for the first time in his life, began to feel a twinge of regret. His blood lust took over as his body yearned for nourishment after being starved of blood during his time in captivity. He leaned down to try and drink from the blood river, but it disappeared before he could reach it. Growling in frustration, his powers began to gather strength within him as he began walking again. "What the hell is all this? Someone better answer me!"

"Look again, Niklaus. Help yourself to a drink," the female voice pierced the darkness with complete command.

"Elizabeth," Klaus muttered, "I should have known." He looked down and saw a chalice filled with blood. He raised it to his lips, savoring the sweet scent. The moment he drank it, he recognized who it came from. "Marina."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, it's actually mine, but I put a spell on it so you would think it's hers. Consider it a present from me. Something to warm your insides in this cold and depressing place."

"You brought me here, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Marina is somewhere. I brought you here to find her."

"What do you want with Marina?"

"All in good time, Niklaus. Trust me that finding her will benefit both of us. Now, there are rules you must follow. It will be painful for you…" her voice trailed off.

"Elizabeth! Don't you dare leave! I'm not finished with you!" Silence was the only response he received. Swallowing hard and, once again, channeling any fear he had into anger and fierce determination, he began walking again. This time, it was on the right that images of moments from his life played out in front of him. It began with every betrayal he experienced with his siblings, each moment painfully embedding itself once again on Klaus's mind. Then, the most recent women in his life took center stage. First, the harsh reality of Caroline Forbes, always knowing the right words to stab him deep in the heart.

"_**Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will, either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them."**_

"Wrong as always, Caroline," Klaus mumbled, "I don't connect with people because I understand them all too well."

"_**You and your expensive jewelry and your romantic drawings can leave me alone."**_

"_**I will never, ever help you."**_

"_**You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."**_

"_**People who do terrible things are just terrible people."**_

"…_**You deserve to suffer for everything that you've done…"**_

"_I'm done, Klaus! All we do is fight and every time we make up, it's just a temporary fix to what the real problem is. We're just not meant to be together. I gave up my chance to be happy so I could be with you. I was so wrong." _He watched her walk out on him and felt the loneliness set in all over again.

Then, his regret of leaving Stephanie behind because of Mikael caused him to flinch as he watched her with Damon Salvatore. Flashes of jealousy clouded his mind as he wished it had been him instead of Damon.

"_You promised you'd come back for me and you were with someone else this whole time! How am I supposed to get over that? I was alone until I met Damon. He's been there for me when it should have been you! You left me in the hands of your brother for a mere one week and then I was alone! You were my whole world!"_

His failed attempt at getting her back caused Klaus to grit his teeth as he was forced to listen to her hurtful words.

"_Your biggest crime is that you won't allow yourself to love! All I ever wanted was your love in return! But, of course, you think that faithfulness can't be achieved because we are immortal. I don't believe that and I never will! That's why I was able to move on with my life after you left, even though Elijah took away my memories of you! I never had your love and I knew that I never would!"_

Then, every moment with Marina played out in excruciating length, resulting in the most intense ache in Klaus's heart. He could still taste her blood when he held her as she died in his arms. The letter she wrote before her death still haunted him...

"_I know for you it has only been a few days since I left, but for me it has been three months. I have missed you so much. I have learned a lot and I am anxious to show you what I can do now! They have told me that I am the chosen one to fulfill this destiny and I have much more training to endure. Be careful of Elizabeth and Kol. They are together somewhere and I know they wish to exact revenge on you. I want so much to have a life with you, but the only way that will be possible is for you to save yourself. There is a cure for what you are. It is hidden in the tomb of Silas, the immortal. It will not be easy to find and may take the assistance of others to discover where it is hidden. There are other tasks you must accomplish along the way. Once you are cured, you will not need to be destroyed and we could have a normal life together, maybe even have a family. I hope that is what you want, too."_

By this time, Klaus had fallen to his knees from exhaustion. He had lost track of how much time had passed. "She had to have known that I would never want the cure," Klaus whispered to himself.

"Marina had faith in you. I think she still does," Elizabeth responded.

Klaus looked around and saw nothing. "Don't presume you know anything about her. You used her to get to me!"

"Well, Darling, I have a new agenda that doesn't directly involve you. You are just a means to an end for me."

Standing once again after a long period of silence, it finally ended with his father, Mikael, when Klaus was still human. His words were loud and penetrated his very core: _**"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy…It's a miracle you're still alive…"**_Every moment of fear and trepidation at the hands of his father played out before him, sickening him with hate**. "**_**Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one…"**_ Mikael's death at his hands instilled in him a renewed sense of closure as he enjoyed watching him die once again. His final words at that time began the pain of his father's disapproval all over again. "You will never be rid of me, Boy! I will remain with you forever. Joseph is your new enemy here on earth and he will have his full powers, even if I am gone!" There was silence for many agonizing moments before Mikael had the last word: **"**_**Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.**_**"**

Klaus collapsed, utterly exhausted after enduring hours of forced memories for what felt like an eternity. When he awoke, he felt a familiar presence nearby and asked meekly, "How long have I been here?"

"In your time, you've been gone for several days. You've been here much longer than that." The female voice was soothing and familiar, but for some reason, Klaus could not identify it.

"Doesn't matter. No one cares if I am dead or alive."

"Why do you say that?"

"Everyone betrays me. Everyone leaves me one way or another."

"Mikael was the source of your greatest pain for so long. He was not your biological father, but you wanted his approval, nonetheless. Why is that, Niklaus?"

Klaus's eyes welled up with unshed tears. "I had no other father. I wanted him to treat me as he did Elijah."

"Yes. Therefore, you enjoyed getting to watch Mikael suffer recently, didn't you?"

"My mother protected me. She actually sided with me against him. For once, I didn't feel alone."

"You often think you are alone, but that is not true. Not everything is as it seems…" A brilliant light flashed in front of him and he stared as the female form began to take shape, slowly revealing a familiar face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: A Twist in Time_

"Something's wrong," Damon exclaimed as he looked around the cave. The dust had settled, but a change in the atmosphere had occurred.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Wasn't it the middle of the night when we walked in here?"

Stefan looked at his brother, slightly alarmed. "Yes, it was." They both looked at Stephanie and saw the sun's rays glistening off her hair. She was unconscious.

Damon tried to wake her, but to no avail. The gaping wound on her neck startled him as he knew what that meant. "Klaus! Where the hell are you!" _She needs hybrid blood quick, or she'll die. _Looking around frantically, Damon couldn't see any trace of where Klaus once was. Stefan pulled out a folded handkerchief and covered her wound. _The vial – she still has it. _Searching through her pockets, Damon found the small vial containing Klaus's blood and quickly gave it to her. After a moment, she still did not move.

Running footsteps caused the brothers to turn and face the entrance. "Thank God I found you!" It was Rebekah. Stefan quickly ran to her and she welcomed him with a hug and kiss. "You've been gone for days! I checked here shortly after I returned from New Orléans. When did you get here?"

"We've been here this whole time," Stefan responded cautiously. Confusion clouded her features.

"How many days?" Damon asked.

"Since I last saw you…eight days."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other in shock. "It's got to be this portal. Something is messing up the time stream," Stefan said quietly. Looking down at Stephanie, he added, "that explains why her bite is so advanced. She should have been dead by now. Klaus's blood isn't working. We need to find help right away."

"Let me help." Elijah stepped into the cave. "We haven't a moment to lose." He scooped her up into his arms.

"Elijah! I've looked everywhere for you!" Rebekah scolded.

"I'll have to explain later." Elijah began to exit the cave, but Damon stopped him.

"Wait a minute! Where are you taking her? I still don't trust you!"

Elijah looked back at him. "I know you don't trust me. But my brother did this and, excuse me, both my brothers did this to her and I'll be damned if I am going to let her die. I left her to fend for herself years ago and I've never fully forgiven myself for that. I owe her at least this." He rushed out of the cave with the rest of them following close behind.

They arrived at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. "Joseph! I'm back," Elijah shouted.

Everyone looked at Elijah in shock. "What do you mean, 'back?'" Rebekah asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Sister? I've had enough of Niklaus's unfortunate deeds, so I've been getting to know our new brother."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Not now, Rebekah. We need to save Stephanie. Only Joseph can do that now. I will talk to you later."

Joseph came out of the front door, walking quickly towards Elijah. "Thank you for bringing my property back." His arms reached out to take her, but Damon grabbed them and rushed him against a tree.

"She is not your property! She is my fiancée. Now, give her your fucking blood right now and save her life!"

"My blood will not save her."

The color drained from Damon's face as he loosened his grip on Joseph. "What?"

"It's been too long. She's dying."

"What are you talking about? I was dying before and Klaus's blood healed me. I gave her some of his blood. Why is this different?"

At that moment, Katherine came out of the cabin. "It's different because I put a spell on her. She can't be healed."

Damon lunged at her. "You fucking bitch!" Joseph intervened and threw Damon on the ground, keeping a tight grip on him. "I am going to rip your heart out!"

Katherine laughed. "Are you threatening me again? Oh, Damon, you're so predictable. But, you didn't used to be. When Klaus bit Stephanie in the cave, she saw too much. She posed a threat to me, so I did something about it. I can't let anything interfere with this ritual."

Feeling sick to his stomach and his heart sinking slowly, Damon replied quietly, "Take the spell off her. I'll do whatever you want."

"Wow, Damon! What a self-sacrificing saint you've turned out to be. I think its time Stephanie saw the real you. The ritual will go on no matter what. I always have a backup plan." Katherine looked at Joseph, then began chanting a spell. Damon's surroundings began to swirl and felt as if he were in a violent windstorm. He shouted out in pain as the headache began, causing him to rub his temples. Suddenly, it was over and he found himself in his bedroom at the Salvatore house. He turned to face his bed and was startled to see Rose lying there, the way he left her, with the stake in her heart. _What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

Stephanie struggled to open her eyes. Her surroundings felt familiar. She was home. _Where's Damon? _ She sat up and looked around quickly. "What happened?"

Elijah's handsome face greeted her with a warm smile. "You've been healed."

Feeling her neck, Steph suddenly remembered everything that happened in the cave. Looking at Elijah in confusion, she asked, "What am I doing here?"

"I brought you back here to keep you safe. I intend to finish what I already started with you all those years ago."

"Wait a minute! Where's Damon? You're on Joseph's side, aren't you? What did you do to Damon?" Her anger began to grow.

"I did nothing with Damon. He has been sent to the other side."

"He's not…" _ He has to be okay. Please let him be okay._

"No," He interjected quickly, "he is not dead. I'm afraid Katherine has sent him there in the hopes he will turn off his humanity."

Steph felt an alarming panic set in. "Why?"

"I have my theories, but I'm not sure yet. I brought Joseph and Katherine here so they could get what they need from Rina's shop. I agreed to make sure you didn't escape."

"I thought they needed Damon for the ritual? They can't be rifling through Rina's shop!" She began to get up, but Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

"Please, let me explain. As far as Damon's concerned, when Katherine said she had a backup plan, she meant it. I do believe she is jealous of you, Stephanie. I think she sent Damon to the other side merely to separate you two. Again, I do not know this for a fact. What I can tell you is that I made sure that my brother Niklaus got sent to the other side. I orchestrated the whole thing."

"Why?" A noise from the kitchen caught Steph's attention as Rebekah emerged with a cup of tea and handed it to her. Looking at both of them, she couldn't help but vent her frustration. "I don't understand! Will someone explain all this?"

Rebekah sat down in the chair opposite of Stephanie, looking at Elijah with a strange understanding.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "After Niklaus found out about your intention to have Joseph's mark removed, he called and told me about it and said he was in the process of tracking him down. I remembered Madame Theorina from having made your ring, so I contacted her and asked that she notify me if you showed up. However, I asked that she not alarm you or your life would be in jeopardy. I assured Rina that I was trying to protect you. She agreed. She called me after you and Damon left. I knew that if she removed that mark, she would take some of that poison into herself and it would destroy her. I even tried to warn her, but she cared so much for you that she wanted to try. So I asked for her help on the other side, in the event she were to die. She then told me about a crucifix that she put a spell on hidden in her shop that could allow her to communicate with any witch that holds it and recites the words engraved on the back. I knew Katherine stole my mother's necklace but I chose not to tell Klaus for fear he would incite her wrath and we would never get it back. So, I decided to be subtle in trying to get it back from her. On the flight back from England, Klaus was taken to the portal, so I negotiated with Joseph and Katherine. I agreed to go along with their plan. I earned their trust by spending quality time with Joseph and using him to convince Katherine I was on their side. They believed me after I went into much detail about the many times my brother wronged me and I had them convinced that Niklaus deserved torture. I then discovered Katherine's true motive: she had used the necklace to summon Elizabeth. Joseph apparently told her everything and Katherine wanted a known enemy of Klaus on her side. Elizabeth told Katherine to get the amulet so she can be reborn in her womb and, in exchange, Katherine would get revenge and immortality. In the meantime, I was able to sneak away and contact my witch, Paulette, so she could get a head start in finding Rina's crucifix. She made sure to leave a trail for Katherine and Joseph to follow that leads nowhere. They are on a wild goose chase as we speak."

The sounds of soft chanting came from Steph's bedroom and it startled her. "Who's in my room?"

"That is Paulette. She is hopefully contacting Rina. It shouldn't be much longer now."

Steph looked towards the closed door of her bedroom and felt uncomfortable knowing that a stranger was in there. "So, Katherine is punishing Damon?"

"I suppose so. Her timing was even in question when she sent him away, thinking that you are dying. What better way to get him closer to losing his humanity?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "She can't be allowed to do this. I love him and I can't bear to think of him in pain!"

Placing a hand on hers, Elijah whispered, "I feel the same about my brother. I cannot imagine what he is going through."

Wiping her eyes, Steph pulled herself together. "I still don't understand about Klaus."

Elijah leaned forward, facing her. "Paulette told me that the balance of power is off and will be even worse if Elizabeth comes back and, because of Joseph's Silas powers, he cannot be allowed to live. Only one hybrid, my brother Niklaus, can keep the balance on this side. I was told that 'Klaus must go to the other side to prevent the fall of the supernatural world. However, pain and torture would await him.' So I convinced Katherine to tell Elizabeth to take Klaus to the other side so he can't threaten their plan. I even accompanied Katherine to the cave and gave her my permission to torture my brother. It was a risk I did not like to take with my brother's life, but my hope is that instead of killing him, the experience will cause him to grow stronger – strong enough to destroy Joseph."

"So, Klaus thinks you betrayed him?"

"Yes."

"He must feel completely alone."

"Marina was there, briefly."

"Who?"

Elijah sighed as he told Stephanie about Klaus's relationship with Marina and how she had appeared to him. "I did some research and found out all those involved with Marina's curse, her mother and grandmother, are dead. We have reason to believe that Marina is the only hope to prevent Elizabeth's rebirth. I've asked Paulette to try and contact her. She is asking Rina to help find her as well."

Taking a deep breath, Steph responded. "Klaus never told me about her."

"He never told anyone about her. He never speaks of her."

"It must have been so painful for him."

"Yes, but now he must focus all that pain so that he can come back and take care of business. Now, I intend to tutor you and continue where we left off on your vampire training. I can tell that you have learned very little since our time together."

"I'm sorry, Elijah, but how can I focus on me when Damon is going through hell? Literally?"

"What I am going to teach you may help get him back. You must trust me." At that moment, the door of Steph's bedroom opened and Paulette emerged.

"It is done."

Paulette extended her hand to Stephanie. She took it, but found herself holding Esther's necklace once again. Her jaw dropped open as she studied it in the palm of her hand.

"It found its way back to you, Miss Stephanie. I spoke to Theorina, or Rina, as you like to call her, and she has met the Mother Witch, Esther. I have linked the power of this crucifix to the necklace, which is now a reflection of true witch power. You will know what to do when the time comes. Complete your training with Elijah." She began to walk away, but Steph stopped her.

"Wait! If you took this necklace away from Katherine, then she's powerless, right?"

Paulette's stoic facial expression became slightly worried. "Her power remains. Elizabeth's life force is now in her womb."


	9. Chapter 9

___AUTHOR NOTE: I have designated actual quotes from "The Vampire Diaries" in bold print. As previously stated, I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or any quotes from the show._

_Chapter 9: The Road to Redemption_

Klaus sat in awe as the image of his mother came into view. The exhaustion of all that he had experienced had finally caught up with him and, for the first time in his supernatural existence, he felt powerless. There was only one word that could sum up what he was feeling. "Why?"

Esther reached down and ran her hand through his hair tenderly. "Sometimes people have to be torn down completely before they can be re-born. Do you understand, my son?"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Niklaus, I want you to focus on everything you have experienced here and use all that anger and hatred towards defeating the enemy that awaits you on the other side. Only then will you be re-born. It is time for you to begin a new life."

His thoughts of Marina came immediately to mind. His words were full of anguish as he fought back sobs. "I do still love her. I lied to her."

"Yes, Niklaus. I know," Esther replied calmly, but with kindness.

"She's here because of what I did and I can never get her back."

"No, you can't. What's done is done."

Holding his head in his hands, Klaus felt like weeping, but his body would not respond. Instead, his insides felt as if they were twisting while his chest felt tight and painful. He felt Esther place her hand on his shoulder, giving him a surprising sense of comfort.

"Now is the time. Let it all go and unleash your true hybrid powers!"

Klaus stood up, took a deep breath and focused into the darkness, seeking a point of exit. There wasn't one. His mind raced, thinking of Marina, Elijah's betrayal, his father's treatment of him and his realization that he is a prisoner with no visible way out. All his feelings came exploding out of him in a giant torrent of shouts, cries, and growls. His eyes glowed brighter than ever before as his vampire and werewolf genes found a new way of working together. The monster inside took over all consciousness and it had complete control of Klaus. A light broke through the darkness and the Hybrid found his way to it…

* * *

"No. Try again. You must focus, Stephanie." Elijah leaned against the lamppost in the park, watching his protégé attempt to climb a tree, then leap across to another without falling. She had lost count of how many times she had tried and still couldn't understand what she was doing wrong.

"What is the point of this, Elijah?" She asked, slightly exhausted.

"When you are in the presence of an enemy, you need to be able to escape. Now, we don't have much time. Try again."

"I've survived this far without all these extra skills. How is this going to help us get Damon back?"

"We don't know what we will be up against if Katherine and Joseph indeed carry out this absurd ritual. I've managed to keep them occupied for the time being, but I cannot guarantee they won't find us. You must trust me. Now, please, try again."

Steph exhaled in frustration, then tried again. This time, she made it. A sense of accomplishment overwhelmed her as she felt a huge smile cross her face. She looked at her mentor and he nodded in approval.

"A few more times, then you will be ready for the next task. Excuse me while I find an unsuspecting human for you to practice on…"

* * *

As Damon stepped closer to Rose, his surroundings disappeared and he was in total darkness. Flashes of his time with Katherine, Sage, Lexi, and Elena played out in front of him, stirring long-buried emotions in him - emotions that he did not like experiencing at all. _**"**__**You know, I used to miss being human. Now I can't think of anything more miserable on earth." **_ It was his own voice. "I'm obviously not on earth anymore," he muttered to himself. Looking up into the darkness, he screamed, "I know what this is, Katherine! You're not getting me to turn off my humanity just because you're making me play your twisted version of 'This is your life!' I know I'm irresistible and it's hard for you to get over me, but this is just CRAZY!" He thought of Stephanie and quickly turned his worry into anger. "Oh, and don't think for one second you're gonna do anything to make me forget about my fiancée! She's a hundred times hotter than you and doesn't ride a broom!" A figure began taking shape, walking slowly towards him. "If you're just another one of Katherine's tricks, then you can just turn right back around. I'm not falling for it!"

It was a pretty girl with reddish-brown hair and sad brown eyes. "Are you Damon Salvatore?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked cautiously. Carmen peered out from behind the girl, then ran to Damon's side. He placed his hand on top of his sister's head and smiled down at her. "Hey, Stranger."

She smiled back, then pointed to the girl. "Her name is Marina. She's the same as us."

He looked at Marina. "What is she talking about?"

"The blood anomaly. It's not a human defect. It's a product of witchcraft."

Damon took a moment to absorb this. "So, some witch put a spell on me and my sister?"

"No, more like a curse. Mine was tied to an amulet. Esther told me to find you. She found Carmen and sent her to help me."

Damon felt a slight panic. "You've talked to Esther? The Queen Witch?"

She nodded. "She's looking for Klaus. He's here somewhere."

"I know. He vanished into thin air right in front of me."

"In the cave?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I was there with him."

"Why? You do know that he's a serial killer, right?"

"I know. He's the one that killed me."

"Ouch. Not cool. Sorry."

"He didn't mean to. He was in love with me – a long time ago."

"I'm definitely not one to judge. I've amassed my own long list of corpses."

"Yes, I know. Esther told me."

"Well, she's just a regular gossip monger over here, isn't she?"

Marina laughed. "I like your sense of humor. It is almost non-existent over here."

"So, we have the same 'curse.' How is that going to help me get out of here?"

"The amulet is in Katherine's possession. We need to connect to it. I think I can do that if someone can get it back to the portal in the cave."

* * *

Another full evening was spent on teaching Stephanie the art of compulsion and the basics of dream manipulation. Suddenly, Steph's necklace began to glow. It spoke to her. "Find the amulet and take it to the portal in the cave. I will guide you." She looked at Elijah and he gave her a serious but encouraging smile.

"Let's see how you do. Get ready for a battle."

* * *

The trio walked through the darkness for what seemed like hours, the elders talking about their respective pasts, while Carmen skipped alongside her brother. "I hope you know where you're going because I don't have a clue," Damon exclaimed.

"This place has been my home for quite a while. I use my witchy intuition," she grinned.

"Damon? Tell me about our brother, Stefan," Carmen asked innocently.

He took a deep breath, deciding to keep the horror stories from her and focus on the PG-rated highlights. After visiting with her about their brother, she asked if there was any family left. Before he could respond, he could feel a presence step up behind them.

"It is done." Damon turned to see Rina's familiar face greeting him with a satisfied grin. "You Stephanie. She did it."

Damon smiled and pointed to the sky excitedly. "Yeah! That's my girl!"

"You lucky to have her, Mr. Salvatore."

"Come on, Rina. You gotta admit that she's at least a little lucky to have me, too," he winked at her.

Rina shook her head in frustration as she walked away. "You bad boyfriend, but she love you anyway."

"Hey, Rina," Damon called after her. She looked back at him. "Thank you."

"You welcome." Rina then disappeared into the darkness.

He then looked back at Marina. "Well, I've got an amazing fiancée waiting for me on the other side and I don't intend to let anyone or anything screw that up for me."

Marina responded with a supportive grin, "Then, I think we can help each other. Follow me."


End file.
